Project Summary/Abstract The Stanford Genomics Diversity Summer Program (GDSP) is designed to help increase the number of underrepresented scientists pursuing and succeeding in genetics, genomics, or other research careers. GDSP?s goals are to help participants of diverse backgrounds to: (a) successfully transition to the next career level; (b) remain in STEM; (c) pursue a PhD relevant to genomics; and (d) pursue careers in genomics. We support this goal by recruiting highly qualified students from diverse backgrounds and exposing them to cutting-edge research in top and well-resourced laboratories. The GDSP introduces and supports students in Genetics who otherwise may not had such an opportunity, and will serve as a catalyst for the development of students from diverse and underrepresented communities. Furthermore, this proposal will enhance the infrastructure of equity and education at Stanford University, introducing Genetics and Genomics research experiences to underrepresented minority, first generation college students, female students, students with disabilities, and LGBTQ+ students who would otherwise lack such opportunities. This will allow them to experience a broad spectrum of research, and to acquire skills -- such as data analysis used in modern scientific investigations -- while preparing them for careers in genomics science as well as developing a vast network of partnerships among scientists from national and international institutions. Each year, 10-15 diverse undergraduate and post-baccalaureate students will be selected from across the U.S. as GDSP Scholars. These GDSP Scholars participate in SSRP, a comprehensive, fully-funded, 9-week summer research program, during which time they work in genomics laboratories, receiving training in a wide variety of research techniques. The program prepares diverse participants for applications to PhD towards a PhD program, by addressing the career, academic, and personal needs of diverse students. With grant support from the NIH, selected undergraduate students become a part of our Stanford network and obtain rigorous laboratory experience at a top-tier research institution. A diverse group of faculty, staff, and students will contribute to the Action Plan, Central to the success of this plan is a commitment to diversity and inclusion as core values of Stanford. Building a culture and climate that values diversity and inclusion is the responsibility of all members of the Stanford community. We acknowledge that diverse people, perspectives, and backgrounds do not compete with excellence, but instead drive it.